Melodías Desencadenadas
by AquaticWhisper
Summary: Reto musical. 20 canciones, 20 historias. / Terminada la publicación de las 20 canciones porque me dio un atacazo inspirativo xD / Extras: 5 de 5 / Solo eran ellos dos y un montón de melodías desencadenadas.
1. Reason

_._

_Me desafiaron en Wattpad a hacer 20 drabbles/oneshot con 20 canciones..._

_Y quería compartirlas con ustedes también ;)_

_._

_Palabras 414_

* * *

_Mi corazón lo entendió primero y me dijo... que estaba esperando por ti._

**Desafío Musical**

**01 de 20**

**«Reason»**

* * *

Él ya no dudaba de lo que sentía, ni siquiera cuando observó a la chica de máscara moteada desestabilizarse por saber la verdad tras el antifaz de superhéroes; solo confirmó su anhelo de protegerla aun más de lo que siempre había hecho.

Saber que Marinette se ocultaba bajo la máscara de Ladybug había activado su sentido de protector, mucho más que antes. No quería que nada le pasé, quería que fuera feliz, que nadie le quitara esa sonrisa que tantas veces lo había sacado de pozos tan oscuros.

Lo malo de eso era que, la única persona que había atentado contra esa sonrisa era el mismo. _¿Podría ella entenderlo? ¿Podría comprender que no quiso lastimarla? ¿Qué había intentado olvidarla y terminó enredándose con ella misma?_

—Ladybug —susurró, tratando de acercarse a ella. Solo quería envolver su cuerpo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que ambos iban a estar bien. Que, aunque tardo en comprenderlo, aunque la hizo esperar tratando de comprender que era lo que sentía, todo su ser había vuelto a ella una vez más… pero, no a la enmascarada, a la civil. Pero ella, retrocedía mientras él avanzaba, observaba como sus ojos celestes parecían perturbados, como si no pudiera aceptar aquella revelación— ¡Sé que es difícil, pero por favor escúchame! —le pidió, dando un salto para llegar rápidamente a ella—. My lady, por favor, escúchame…

—Chat, yo… —bajo la mirada, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas—… yo…

—Era la única explicación, la única razón entendible de todo esto, que ambos seamos nosotros mismos. Entiende, por favor —llevó ambas manos a los hombros femeninos—. Fuiste siempre la primera en cada cosa nueva en mi vida y eso me ha hecho muy feliz, ya sea contigo o con Marinette, todo era correcto, normal. No te voy a negar que me costó, que traté de tomar otros caminos que nos alejaron por un tiempo, pero volví a ti —levantó su mano derecha para elevarle el rostro, acariciarle la mejilla y limpiar los rastros de lágrimas— Y estoy seguro de que esto es obra del destino que nos quiere juntos —le sonrió—. En mi corazón, sé que mis primeros catorce años en soledad solo esperaba por ti, espero que algún día puedas creerme que, si ambos tuviéramos un cambio de corazón, notarías que nos amamos con la misma intensidad.

* * *

.

* * *

**Siguiente canción**: Enjoy the Silence - Carla Bruni.

.

Aquatic

_._

_25 de noviembre 2019_


	2. Enjoy The Silence

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo drabble._

_No tienen conexión entre sí, solo tienen en común la pareja principal _

_(Solo escribo de ellos, no pierdan su tiempo pidiéndome de otros xD)_

_¡Nos leemos mañana!_

_._

_Palabras: 276_

_._

* * *

_«Todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que siempre necesité, está aquí en mis brazos»_

**Desafío Musical**

**02 de 20**

**«Enjoy The Silence»**

Marinette observaba curiosa como el chico rubio la tenía abrazada contra él, sin intención de soltarla. Aquella escena se le hacía muy chistosa tanto que, varias veces, se le escapaba una que otra risa por ver como su querido Chaton se había puesto tan cariñoso. No lo juzgaba, ella también amaba que la abrazara y poder abrazarlo.

Todo se sentía correcto, todo se sentía en el lugar preciso, pero Adrien se mantenía en tanto silencio que, a veces, la inseguridad que aun le quedaba a la chica se abría paso entre la desbordante felicidad que sentía.

—Adrien —susurró contra su pecho, el chico solo hizo un sonido con la boca cerrada, indicándole que estaba escuchándola—, ¿por qué no dices nada? ¿Por qué solo me abrazas?

Sintió como el chico afirmaba mejor el abrazo y movía su mejilla contra la cabeza de ésta y sin quitar la sonrisa, finalmente, habló.

—No tengo más que decir —respondió—. Todo lo importante, ya lo sabes y no quiero decir nada que pueda arruinar esta perfección que tenemos en los brazos del otro.

—¿Y cómo sé yo si necesitas algo? —preguntó preocupada.

Adrien le dio un beso en la cima de su cabeza y la volvió a abrazar con fuerza.

—Todo lo que necesito y quiero, eres tú y te tengo justo aquí, en mis brazos —ante aquello, Marinette se sintió desfallecer por el calor abrazador que la recorrió— Me gusta disfrutar del silencio, porque lo único que escucho son nuestros corazones latiendo como uno solo.

* * *

.

* * *

**Siguiente canción**: Meant To Be Yours - Heathers (Está me la recomendaron, ajam, no salió nada bonito xD)

.

Aquatic

_._

_26 de noviembre 2019_


	3. Meant To Be Yours

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo drabble._

_¡La lista de estos drabbles esta en Wattpad!_

_Solo tomé 15 y las 5 restantes me la dieron por Twitter..._

_Así que para ser justos, pronto abriré la opción de que me dejen para extras aquí en Fanfiction..._

_¡Estén atentos!_

_Este one no es muy muy cute, es desesperante... _

_¡Pero tras esto viene algo hilarante! _

_¡Vamos con doble actualzación!_

_._

_Palabras: 468_

_._

* * *

_«Si iba a ser tuyo, ambos estábamos destinados»_

**Desafío Musical**

**03 de 20**

**«Meant To Be Yours»**

* * *

Se dicen que hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, porque sucederán igual, aunque sea en otro tiempo, y eso era, justamente, lo que ella estaba enfrentándose en ese momento. Ya había luchado contra un Chat Blanc en otra realidad, en un futuro que se convirtió en cenizas; pero ahora, era su realidad, era su partner y era su presente el que se destruía cada vez que el último akumatizado de Hawk Moth usaba su «Super cataclismo» y no había forma de tranquilizarlo, estaba totalmente fuera de sí.

—¿Crees que por ocultarte en el colegio no te encontraré, bichito? —dijo con una sonrisa sádica—. Conozco este lugar tan bien como tú…

Marinette se encontraba agitada y muerta del miedo oculta tras uno de los escritorios de un salón de clases, había perdido su transformación y espera que Tikki comiera para regresar a la acción, pero no podía evitar sentirse acorralada. Todo era su culpa, por no permitir que Adrien eligiera, por tomar el camino «fácil», por romperle el corazón con aquellas palabras.

—¡Ven aquí, Marinette! —exclamó el antiguo héroe vestido de blanco—. No quieres que siga destruyendo todo, ¿no? ¿O quieres que el colegio vuele en pedazos como voló la mansión hace momentos atrás? La mencionada llevó ambas manos a su rostro, para cubrir la exclamación de terror que apresaba su garganta—. ¡Sal de una vez! ¡Dime en la cara que no me amas! ¡Di que dejaste que mi padre nos separara sin luchar antes! ¡Admite que soy tan poca cosa para ti, que fue fácil dejarme ir! ¡Di lo que tengas que decir, pero de frente, no seas cobarde para esto también!

Cuando Tikki terminó de comer y volvió a transformarse en Ladybug, finalmente encaró a Chat Blanc, al verlo fijamente entendió porque su yo de aquel futuro no había podido con él. Saber que era Adrien el que se ocultaba bajo ese antifaz blanco cortaba toda conexión entre su cuerpo y su cerebro. No quería lastimarlo, pero sabía que debía detenerlo de alguna forma.

—Al fin el bicho se muestra —comentó, elevando ambas manos hacia la altura de los hombros—. Pensé que seguiríamos jugando al gato y al ratón…

—Adrien… —susurró, tratando de acercarse, pero un pequeño destello de la mano del superhéroe hizo que un agujero se abriera frente a ella, imposibilitándole el avance.

—Ya no podemos evitar la destrucción, My lady, ambos estábamos predestinados, yo iba a ser tuyo para siempre… Y lamentablemente, la única forma de que estemos juntos es que ambos muramos en este momento.

—¡Chat, no! —exclamó, y fue lo ultimo que pudo decir, una energía blanca los rodeó a ambos, destruyendo el establecimiento educativo y a ellos con él.

* * *

.

* * *

_Les dije que no era muy lindo, es como un Chat Blanc 2.0 xD Pero no es culpa mía, me dieron esta canción xD_

**Siguiente canción**: Extra 1: Let It Go!

.

¡Gracias por los Reviews! Fanfiction no me deja verlos, y algunos nomás llegaron a mi correo -.-" no sé por qué pero gracias!

.

Aquatic

_._

_27 de noviembre 2019_


	4. Extra 1: Let It Go!

_Conversando con Meimicaro en Twitter, salió la idea para este Extra..._

_¡Espero que les quite el mal sabor del anterior!_

_._

_Palabras: 441_

* * *

_«El frío, es para mí, el precio de la libertad»_

**Desafío Musical**

**Extra 1**

**«Let it go»**

Había muchas cosas que Adrien había aprendido a disfrutar con el paso de los años, y una de esas fue cuando finalmente consiguió su libertad.

Aquel departamento era chico, la mitad de la habitación que tenía en la mansión Agreste, pero aquí podía ser libre completamente.

Cada vez que llegaba de la universidad se quitaba los zapatos, se despeinaba su cabello, dejando a sus hebras amarillas tomar el orden que deseara y avanzaba por el pasillo que conducía al living como si estuviera en el medio de una pelicula de liberación. Justamente mientras iba a su departamento vio un cartel de la segunda parte de la famosa pelicula de Disney y sonrió, recordando la escena de escape en el medio de la montaña…

Para él, la libertad no era una montaña, era ese departamento… Y aunque habían dicho que había sido muy frío con su padre por la forma en que salió de casa, no le importaba.

Ahora trabajaba con un contrato, tenía horas libres, vacaciones y un sueldo. ¡Ya no más explotación infantil! Aunque, ya era mayor de edad

—_¡Libre, libertad~ De Agreste ya no esclavo soy~!_ —exclamó girando sobre sus pies— _¡Libre, libertad~ Se fue el príncipe ideal~_ —se rió de si mismo, y con un golpe en su hombro derecho— ¡_El frío es para mí, el precio de la libertad!_ —tras exclamar eso con emoción, elevó los brazos hacia arriba, pero se escuchó un aplauso que lo hizo quedar realmente congelado, giró sobre sus pies para ver a la que originó ese sonido.

Marinette aun tenía las manos juntas, pero apoyadas sobre sus labios y las mejillas sonrojadas, era una clara mezcla entre vergüenza y diversión.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó, cubriéndose el cuerpo con ambas manos, al sentirse expuesto.

—Quedamos en almorzar juntos, ¿no? —indicó la mesa donde ya tenía preparado lo que iban a comer.

—Es verdad —recordó, cubriéndose la mitad del rostro con su mano derecha, acababa de recordar que Marinette tenía copia de la llave.

—También quería preguntarte si habías visto Frozen para que me acompañaras a ver la dos —comentó, sin evitar soltar una pequeña risa—. Pero ya me quedó más que claro que si la viste, Elsa Agreste.

—¡Marinette! —exclamó sumamente avergonzado. Y en cuanto ella, finalmente soltó la risa que le ardía en la garganta, la acompañó en las carcajadas.

Esa tarde, ambos vieron la pelicula juntos, Marinette tuvo que pagar todo por burlarse de él, pero estaba dispuesta a pagar por mantener ese recuerdo en sus memorias…

Sin dudas, sería una anécdota que pasaría de generación en generación.

* * *

.

* * *

_¿Es normal imaginarse a Adrien como Elsa? Sin dudas, la respuesta es sí!_

_Usé la versión Francesa para que sea más adoc xD_

_._

**Siguiente canción**: You're Just My Love - Sailor Moon

.

Aquatic

_._

_27 de noviembre 2019_


	5. You're Just My love

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo drabble._

¡Muchas gracias a: Arashi Shinomoto - Melgamonster - laurenlmprincess - karen Agreste - MeimiCaro - Dessirenya - princessqueen por sus reviews!

Ahora sí, a leer...

_._

_Palabras: 274_

_._

* * *

_«No importa lo mucho que podamos sufrir, cuando estamos juntos, sólo podemos sonreír»_

**Desafío Musical**

**04 de 20**

**«You're Just My Love»**

La luna llena brillaba en lo alto de los cielos parisinos mientras dos jóvenes suspiraban con tristeza ante aquel astro, se sentían tan acorralados que solo podían susurrar el nombre del otro. Los recuerdos entre ambos solo hacían que la luna iluminara, como perlas, las lágrimas que recorrían sus rostros. ¿Era normal sentir tanto dolor? ¿Era esta distancia suficiente para generar esta herida en el alma de ambos?

Querían salir corriendo, buscarse y verse fijamente, perderse en la mirada del otro mientras en sus brazos se protegían de cualquier mal que pueda asecharlos. Querían creer en el amor que sentían, que les prohibían…

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y no hacían amagues de detenerse, los Kwamis observaban a sus portadores con pena. ¿Podrían hacer algo para ayudarlos? Y como si ambos hubieran pensado en lo mismo, trasformaron a sus elegidos, dándole el beneficio de usar los miraculous, por una vez, por su bien propio…. Porque sabían que, si no estaban bien, no iban a poder seguir con su misión, los necesitaban estables.

Los jóvenes héroes corrieron por los techos de París hasta que finalmente se encontraron, quedaron a cinco pasos de distancia, con la respiración errática de la carrera realizada, pero una enorme sonrisa que iluminó completamente el rostro de ambos.

Con solo mirarse sabían que estarían bien, porque, aunque solo pudieran verse a la distancia bastaba una mínima conexión visual para volver a sonreír.

Se amaban, ambos eran el único amor del otro y eso nadie podría cambiarlo jamás.

* * *

.

* * *

_Cuando el aletorio de mi celular me tiró esta canción fue como... xD ¿Puedo imaginarme a Adrien como la Princesa Serenity y a Marinette como el Principe Endymion?_

_Nah, mentira jajajajjaja _

_La cosa es que justamente esa canción es tan hermosamente triste..._

_Para los que no la conocen o ubican, es la canción que suena en el final de la primera temporada. Cuando todos vuelven a la normalidad por perder la memoria... (?) Les resulta conocido? xD_

**Siguiente canción**: Make It Count - Chen (Volvemos a lo cursi)

.

.

Aquatic

_._

_28 de noviembre 2019_


	6. Make It Count

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo drabble._

¡Muchas gracias a: princessqueen - Heavenly1108 - Arashi Shinomori - Tecupi - karen Agreste - Zara - Melgamonster por sus reviews!

Ahora sí, a leer...

_._

_Palabras: 297_

_._

* * *

_«Incluso un minuto y un segundo haz que cuente, entonces será para siempre»_

**Desafío Musical**

**05 de 20**

**«Make It Count»**

Estar juntos parecía algo realmente imposible de imaginar. Habían pasado por tantas cosas que sentía que en cualquier momento despertaría en su cama y que esta escena de ella descansando la cabeza sobre su regazo mientras observan los árboles florecidos de primavera, era uno de los tantos sueños que tenía hace tiempo.

Pero no, no era un sueño, la calidez del sol, la suave brisa y el hablar sin parar de la chica de ojos celestes eran la mejor demostración de que aquella era la realidad por la que siempre esperó. Se sentía tan feliz que simplemente suspiró aliviado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó la chica, elevándose un poco para poder observar a su pareja.

—Lo estoy —afirmó, sonriendo—. Solo estaba asegurándome que esto no era un sueño y fuera a despertar en cualquier momento— Marinette sonrió y se incorporó, para moverse a su lado y apoyar la cabeza en el hombro masculino.

—Sé que parece un sueño, pero no lo es, Adrien —susurró, cerrando los ojos—. Si tienes dudas y crees que puedes despertar en algún momento, simplemente toma cada segundo que pasamos juntos, disfrútalos lo suficiente para que cuenten y atesóralos en tu memoria, así cuando quieras pensar en nosotros, verás que los recuerdos son suficientes para que nos acompañen por siempre.

Adrien no respondió, solo acomodó su cabeza contra la de su novia y cerró los ojos. Podía contar miles de situaciones con ella, cada una era tan valiosa que ya había perdido la cuenta del listado que llevaba, porque todo lo que vivía con ella valía la pena de ser contado, de tener un pedacito de su memoria y llenar su corazón.

* * *

.

* * *

_Esta canción me costó harto de poder hacerla, pero me gustó el resultado :)_

**Siguiente canción**: **A Poem called You **

.

.

Aquatic

_._

_29 de noviembre 2019_


	7. A Poem Called You

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo drabble._

¡Muchas gracias a: MeimiCaro - Zara - Tecupi - Arashi Shinomori - karen Agreste por sus reviews!

Ahora sí, a leer...

_._

_Palabras: 370_

_._

* * *

_«Aunque las estaciones cambien, mi corazón no lo hará»_

**Desafío Musical**

**06 de 20**

**«A Poem called You»**

Una M de las Miles de sensaciones que llegan a mí con cada amanecer.

Una A que Afirma con cada sensación, que desde que te conocí eres la única.

Una R por las Risas, lágrimas, penas y diversión compartidas.

Una I por tu Ingenio que cada día me cautiva más.

Una N por la Nobleza que te caracteriza.

Una E por todas las Emociones que me has hecho vivir.

Una T de Te quiero

Otra T para reafirmar que Te Amo.

Y una última E porque las Estaciones serán lo único que cambie mientras estemos juntos.

¿Qué forman esas letras?

El nombre de la dueña exclusiva de mi corazón.

.

.

.

Silencio, fue lo único que consiguió el superhéroe cuando terminó de recitar su poema, abrió uno de sus ojos para observar a la chica que estaba junto a él en aquel balcón. La conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba apretando los labios para no reírse.

—¡No te rías! —protestó, señalándola.

—¡No me estoy riendo! —se defendió, pero fue tarde, al abrir la boca, soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¡Debí usar tu apellido también! —protestó— Para usar la C de Cruel —aquello detuvo la risa de la chica que tras limpiarse los ojos por las lágrimas, tomo la palabra.

—¿Qué fue eso, Chaton?

—Un poema llamado Tú —contestó, cruzándose de brazos—. Quería hacer algo lindo para ti, pero ajam, solo encontré burla —subió a la protección y antes de que pudiera irse, la chica tomó su cinturón para jalarlo hacia ella y abrazarlo.

—Lo siento —dijo, totalmente avergonzada—. No eran risas porque no me haya gustado, más bien eran de nervios.

Chat Noir la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de él para mirarla, conociendo a esa pequeña mujer, era muy probable que sus palabras fueran reales.

—No todos los días, llegas, haces un juego de palabras con mi nombre y esperas que yo no me ponga nerviosa y ría para no llorar.

Las orejas del traje del superhéroe se movieron con alegría.

—¿Eso significa que te gustó?

—Eso significa que me encantó —afirmó con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

.

* * *

_Esta canción me costó harto de poder hacerla, pero me gustó el resultado :)_

**Siguiente canción**: **Wonderland - gugudan**

**Debido a la hora que lo subí hoy (porque me fui a ver Frozen 2 xD) es muy probable que la actualización de mañana no se refleje en Fanfiction -**_solo actualizaciones pasadas las 24 se registran_**-, estén atentos a sus alertas ;) **

.

.

Aquatic

_._

_30 de noviembre 2019_


	8. Extra 2: I Will

_._

_¡Hello!_

_ Hoy les traigo otro extra, este es dedicado a Arashi Shinomori xD_

_No creo que sea lo que esperabas, pero espero que te guste :D_

_¡Gracias por sus últimos reviews a: _laurenlmprincess - manu - Yesy Naskya - Arashi Shinomori - karen Agreste - tecupi.

_._

_Palabras: 452_

_._

* * *

_«Hay algo que deseo mostrarte y también hay muchas palabras que quiero que escuches»_

**Desafío Musical**

**Extra 2**

**«I will»**

_Hay tantas cosas que me gustaría escribirte en este momento, pero ni siquiera así tengo la confianza para hacerlo. ¿Por qué soy tan insegura? Sigo viendo las estaciones pasar, sigo yendo a la estación del tren y con boleto en mano, no soy capaz de subirme e ir hacia ti._

_¿Valdrá la pena? ¿Habrá alguna forma de que mis sentimientos te alcancen alguna vez? Fui cobarde, incluso bajé los brazos sin luchar. ¿Por qué mis sentimientos nunca se durmieron y solo me hacen llorar cuando pienso en ti y en lo lejos que estás?_

_El dolor se está haciendo cada vez más insoportable, hay tantas cosas que me hubiera gustado mostrarte, decirte… _

_Ojalá fuera realmente esa chica que tú creías que era… Pues esta la chica fuerte no fue capaz de detenerte aquella vez para decirte que no te vayas, que no podría soportar no verte a diario._

_Mi torpeza nunca me había causado tanto dolor._

_Sé que ya ha pasado un año de que te fuiste, pero si no aprovecho esta oportunidad de soltarlo, no podré avanzar… Y realmente quiero hacerlo de una vez._

_¡Siempre te he querido! Nunca te he visto como fan o amigo… Y estaré rezando porque mi amor no sea una carga, sino algo que te proteja en tu actual vida._

_Aun así, lamento haberte hecho leer esto…_

.

.

Marinette observó la pantalla de su computadora con los labios apretados. ¿Le daría enviar o no? Quería cerrar su historia con Adrien, aunque nunca había iniciado como tal. Mañana se iría a Milán a estudiar y daría vuelta la página a todo lo que conoció en París.

¡Sería una vida totalmente nueva!

Adrien se había marchado con su familia materna cuando se descubrió que su padre era Hawk Moth, dejándolos a todos atrás.

Iba a cerrar la ventana de su explorador sin enviarlo, cuando Tikki fue más rápida que ella, dándole clic a enviar.

—¡Tikki! —protestó.

—Si quieres cerrar ciclos, hazlo de una vez —protestó la Kwami, pues ella también había perdido el contacto con Plagg desde que Adrien se fue de París.

…

Al otro día todo era llanto, abrazos y promesas de no perder contacto entre amigos y familiares de la joven de cabellos azulados, quien con ojos llorosos se despedía de todos.

Cuando salió de la panadería con Alya y Nino que la acompañarían a la estación, todos se quedaron congelados por la imagen con la que se encontraron.

Pues, un año después, Adrien Agreste estaba frente a ellos y por la mirada que le daba a Marinette, ambos morenos creían saber por qué.

* * *

.

* * *

Nos leemos lueguito!

.

.

1 de Diciembre 2019


	9. Wonderland

_._

_Y aquí estamos de nuevo, con el que corresponde ;)_

_._

_Palabras 464_

* * *

_«Es el comienzo de mi primer paso, empezaré de aquí en adelante»_

**Desafío Musical**

**07 de 20**

**«Wonderland»**

* * *

Seguir a Adrien era algo que ella había aprendido cuando tenía un crush por él. Conocía sus horarios, sus gustos y disgustos mucho mejor que cualquiera que osaba creerse su mayor fan. ¡Hasta había ganado un concurso de conocimiento! Ah, pero ese secreto se lo iba a llevar a la tumba.

Sí, con el tiempo comprendió que quizás se dejó deslumbrar por su amabilidad, que haya querido acercarse a ella pese a ser hostil con él. Lo único que supo un día, fue que aquello más que un crush era admiración.

Vivió varios meses con esa intención y la ayudó mucho a mejorar la relación de ambos, se habían acercado tanto que más allá de ser mejores amigos, pasaron a ser confidentes.

En una de esas confidencias, Adrien le había contado que esperaba salir a caminar ese día, que quería hacerlo solo sin que nadie lo escoltara. No sé porque había notado algo raro en las palabras del chico, que la llevó al punto donde estaba ahora: Siguiéndolo varios metros detrás.

Adrien no hacía nada raro más que caminar por las calles con las manos tomadas en su espalda, se paraba en algunas vidrieras y luego, seguía caminando. Ella lo imitaba, también se detenía en las vidrieras tratando de descubrir que había llamado la atención del rubio, pero curiosamente solo encontraba cosas que «A ella» podrían interesarle. Cuando pasó por el tercer local donde el chico se había detenido minutos atrás, recibió un jugo de naranja que ella nunca pidió, diciendo que esperaban que viniera. Mientras se lo bebía, se cruzó su brazo derecho para sostenerse el codo de la mano que sostenía el vaso. ¿Qué era todo eso?

—Siempre quise intentar este tipo de citas, pero no son tan divertidas —la voz de Adrien cerca de su oreja derecha hizo que pegara un brinco hacia el lado contrario, aterrada y roja de la vergüenza por haber sido descubierta ni hablar del jugo que ahora había caído al suelo, salpicándole un poco a ambos—. Creo que me pasé…

—¡Adrien! —protestó la chica, agachándose para levantar el vaso, al menos ya no le quedaba tanto al momento de botarlo. Se acercó a un basurero y tras tirarlo dentro, volvió a su amigo que lucía bastante incómodo— ¿Qué fue eso?

—Un terrible primer paso —comentó apenado.

—¿Primer paso?

—Sí —afirmó, dando ese paso hacia ella—. Esta es mi declaración, Marinette. A partir de ahora paso a paso, voy a ir acercándome a ti hasta que —le tomó la mano— aceptes ser mi novia.

Todo dentro de ella se revolucionó en solo un instante… como si estuviera en el país de las maravillas y no quisiera despertar.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Y eso es todo por hoy!

Pronto estaré subiendo C'est Ma Vie!

.

**Siguiente Canción:** Kiss Kiss de Kim Hyun Joong

.

1 de Diciembre 2019


	10. Kiss Kiss

_._

_Un nuevo inicio de semana, un nuevo capitulo._

_¡Gracias a los reviews de la doble publicación!_

laurenlmprincess - Arashi Shinomori - Tecupi - karen Agreste

_._

_Palabras: 342_

* * *

_«Éste no soy yo, nunca me he comportado de esta manera... y todo es por ti.»_

**Desafío Musical**

**08 de 20**

**«Kiss Kiss»**

Marinette observaba a su amigo con las mejillas rojas, le llegaban a doler de lo acaloradas que las sentía. ¿Realmente Adrien Agreste le acababa de pedir eso? ¿Se había vuelto demente?

—Por favor, Marinette —insistió con las manos juntas frente a él, para luego, elevar la mirada como si se perdiera en sus pensamientos—. No entiendo bien que es lo que pasa conmigo, estás en todo momento en mi cabeza. Cuando duermo —usó sus manos para enumerar sus palabras—, cuando desayuno, almuerzo o ceno; cuando estoy en mis secciones de fotos y pienso en ti, mi sonrisa es tan natural que hasta los fotógrafos me felicitan. Mi existencia está girando en torno a ti y no puedo comprender que es lo que me pasa —bajó la mirada y al ver confusión en la de su amiga, agregó—. Bueno, quizás sí sé, pero necesito de ese toque mágico para poder comprobar si es verdad, ¿me dejarías intentarlo?

Marinette movió los labios como un pez fuera del agua, no podía articular nada coherente. Aquello parecía de esos sueños en los que en el momento que aceptara besarlo, despertaría hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

—¿Qué? —salió de su garganta seca como si fuera un chillido— De verdad, ¿quieres besarme a mí?

—Así es —le tomó de la mano para acercarla a él—. Quiero que sea contigo, quiero aclarar lo que me provocas y esa es la única forma que se me ocurre.

—¿No vas a arrepentirte y salir corriendo después?

—¡Claro que no!

—Entonces —cerró sus ojos y se dejó guiar. El rubio sonrió y mientras se acercaba a los labios de la chica, su corazón parecía desbocarse cada vez más. Y cuando finalmente sus labios tocaron los de Marinette, la chispa que lo recorrió fue realmente mágica.

Si, no tenía dudas, los únicos besos que quería recibir el resto de su vida eran los de Marinette.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Y aquí mate mi reserva!

Me iré a escribir! Nos estamos leyendo!

.

**Siguiente Canción:** We're out of time - Vacancy

.

2 de Diciembre 2019


	11. We're out of time

_._

_Un nuevo idçia, un nuevo capitulo._

_¡Gracias a los reviews de: _

laurenlmprincess - Tecupi - karen Agreste

Y a la lluvia de estos de:

princessqueen - melgamonster - Zara

_._

_Palabras: 486_

* * *

_«Sé que vivir una mentira no es fácil, uno de nosotros se está volviendo loco.»_

**Desafío Musical**

**09 de 20**

**«We're out of Time»**

**...**

Todo habia cambiado a su alrededor, ya nada era lo mismo.

¿Cuándo se volvieron tan incómodas las batallas? ¿Cuándo ser un equipo que lucharía contra el mundo entero, se había vuelto algo tan inestable?

Se suponía que al cortar aquella rutina que arruinaba los planes, todo iba a ser más fácil, pero se encontró conque era casi una tortura.

Chat Noir apenas si le hablaba, solo le sonreía y la animaba como si fuera una compañera, ni siquiera podía sentir que eran amigos. _Se estaba volviendo loca._

¡Debería estar feliz por él, que ahora tenía pareja! ¡Debería estar aliviada por ella, que ya no recibía coqueteos desmedidos, ni palabras bonitas, ni la hacía sentir querida y capaz de vencer todo!

_¡¿Qué diablos le sucedía?!_

Eso no era lo que tenía en mente.

Se sentó en un edificio a contemplar la torre Eiffel para callar un pocos sus pensamientos. Se sentía perdida, como si estuviera avanzando a ciegas y no quería aceptar la realidad de lo que su mente estaba procesando.

—¿Ladybug? —la mencionada cerró los ojos maldiciendo en silencio cuando el culpable de su enredo mental se paró a su lado— ¿Estás bien?

—¡De maravillas! —respondió, mirándolo con una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes blancos. Chat Noir negó con la cabeza antes de sentarse a su lado y observar la torre Eiffel.

—No te creo nada.

—Lo siento por ti —dijo, moviendo sus hombros despreocupadamente, lanzándose un poco hacia atrás con ayuda de sus manos.

—Has notado los cambios, ¿verdad? —comentó sin mirarla, tomándose ambas manos—. Se nota que ya nada es igual, que algo se nos escapó de las manos y no sabemos que es…

—Es como —la chica lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando el cielo sobre ella— si viviéramos en una mentira y nos volviéramos locos.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo el superhéroe de traje de gato— ¡Realmente no estás bien!

—No —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Si quieres saber, realmente no estoy bien. ¡Fueron muchos cambios en mi vida! ¡Cosas que aprender a superar y seguir avanzando! Pero, el único cambio que me cuesta aceptar, el único cambio que pensé que disfrutaría es nuestra relación.

—¿Ladybug? —preguntó confundido.

—Eso mismo —lo señaló—. Voy a volverme loca por esto, pero extraño tanto como éramos antes, con chiste y bromas, todo era más entretenido, ahora siento que es una labor tediosa… Yo…

—¿My lady? —preguntó nuevamente, tanteando el ambiente, ella se sobre saltó al escucharlo.

—¡No lo hagas! —le suplicó— Tengo que aceptar este cambio también sin volverme loca, perdóname por esto —y sin darle tiempo a responder, lo dejó solo.

Chat Noir suspiró derrotado por lo que ambos tenían que pasar por su labor de superhéroes. Él vivía en una mentira y ella, sin dudas, terminaría volviéndose loca.

* * *

.

* * *

Y como vieron llegue al cap 9, eso quiere decir que viene un nuevo extra. La primera propuesta que me llegue será la que usaré para este one shot! Piensen bien su propuesta! Tiene que ser de serie o anime ;)

.

**Siguiente Canción:** Inolvidable - Laura Pausini

.

3 de Diciembre 2019


	12. Extra 3: I

_._

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo capitulo._

_Al final, decidí yo el extra porque ando muy emo, con ganas de llorar y tengo ganas de golpearme xD_

_¡Gracias a los reviews de:_

laurenlmprincess - Zara -karen Agreste - Tecupi - Arashi Shinomori

_._

_Palabras: 342_

* * *

_«Extenderé mis alas para volar, mi vida es hermosa…»_

**Desafío Musical**

**Extra 3**

**«I»**

* * *

Aquel día Marinette despertó temprano, apagó la alarma de su celular y extendió los brazos para quitarse la flojera que quedaba en todo su ser.

Tras cambiarse el piyama y colocarse su ropa diaria, bajó a desayunar.

Como nunca llegó a clases a tiempo, compartió con sus amigas, bromeó con Adrien como actualmente hacían, dibujó y enfrentó a Chloé un par de veces.

Cerca del mediodía se encontró con una alerta Akuma que la hizo escaparse del colegio para poder tomar control de la situación.

Para mayor suerte, ese día el akuma no fue nada complicado, tras terminar su trabajo chocó el puño con su compañero de equipo y antes de que pudiera irse, el chico la detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó.

—¿Estás bien? —la confundió la preocupación de su compañero—. Noto algo distinto…

—Ah —se soltó del chico y se acercó a él, para hacerle sonar el cascabel con el dedo índice de su mano derecha—. Sí, todo está perfecto, Chat, como nunca siento que todo está muy bien.

—Me alegra verte feliz —ella afirmó con una sonrisa antes de irse.

Disfrutó del receso dibujando con Nathaniel y Marc y terminadas las clases, camino hacia el Liberty con Juleka para sus clases de guitarra con Luka, las cuales avanzaban bastante bien.

El chico la llevó a casa tras la práctica, así que cuando finalmente estuvo en casa. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mamá y subió, saludando con la mano a su papá que trabajaba en un pastel.

Subió a su cuarto, salió al balcón y extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la suave brisa meciera sus coletas en ella pensó en lo afortunada que era de tener tanta gente con ella que la apoyaba para que pudiera hacer todo lo que ella quisiera.

Quizás a veces los días eran difíciles, quizás los días tan perfectos como ese fueran escasos… pero amaba su vida porque era hermosa.

* * *

.

* * *

Nos leemos lueguito!

.

.

4 de Diciembre 2019


	13. Inolvidable

_._

_Palabras: 482_

* * *

_«_Si miro al cielo yo siento que serás inolvidable para mí._»_

**Desafío Musical**

**10 de 20**

**«Inolvidable»**

* * *

_¿Qué acababa de vivir?_

Aun no podía comprender porque en sus manos cubiertas por el traje de Ladybug se hallaba el anillo del gato negro correspondiente a Chat Noir.

—¿Qué Diablos le picó ahora? —llegó a su casa, y tras pedirle a Tikki que la destranformara, tomó el anillo para que Plagg saliera de su encierro y pudiera saber que le había pasado a su sentimental novio que la había dejado ni bien terminó la batalla alegando que ella no lo necesitaba, que podía buscar otro Chat Noir porque era alguien que merecía ser olvidado.

En otra ocasión, hubiera salido tras su _dramaqueen,_ pero ella también era la reina del drama así que ofendida y orgullosa decidió dejarlo ser.

Plagg dejó escapar un suspiro agotado mientras observaba el queso Brie que la chica le había puesto delante.

—Adrien está de cumpleaños pasado mañana, ¿no? —Marinette afirmó con la cabeza—. Pues su padre decidió irse ese día a un viaje de dos días a Londres.

—¿Adrien no estará en casa? —confundida, bajó los hombros y frunció los labios.

—No, Adrien estará en casa. Gabriel se va con su asistente y lo dejarán solo. Ni siquiera Nathalie lo recordó. Así que estaba algo sensible por eso.

—Oh, mi pobre chaton… —susurró, pero luego cambió su mirada a seriedad y se quitó los pendientes de Ladybug.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó Tikki confundida— ¿Qué haces?

—¡Voy a ir a buscar a mi gatito, ¿me acompañas, Plagg?!

El Kwami oscuro se tragó el queso de golpe y flotó decidido frente a ella.

—¡Tú solo di las palabras, Marinette! —dijo mientras la chica se ponía el anillo negro y se tornaba rosado.

Marinette, como Lady Noire, recorrió los techos de París buscando a su novio pues estaba más que segura que no se había ido a ocultar a la mansión. En momento así, solía evitarla a toda costa.

Llevaba una hora buscando, cuando lo encontró caminando por unas solitarias calles con la mirada baja y las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Espero a que subiera al puente para cruzar el Sena y dividiendo su bastón en dos, los lanzó hacia el puente para cortarle el paso de ambos lados.

—¡Lady Noire! —soltó sorprendido al ver a la superheroina frente a él.

—Como verás, no necesito otro Chat Noir —dijo, guiñándole el ojo de forma coqueta—. Pero alguien tiene que ser la mariquita —el chico lejos de sonreírle bajó la mirada y ella dejó su pose de superioridad, para abrazarlo—. Escúchame bien, Adrien, no eres alguien fácil de olvidar. ¿Te olvidas de que yo lo intenté y fracasé rotundamente? —ante aquella frase, él la rodeó con sus brazos apretándola contra él—. Eres alguien que jamás se irá de mi corazón, eres como un tatuaje en mi piel. Inolvidable.

* * *

.

* * *

Y eso es todo por hoy, nos leemos mañana.

Pd: Plagg puede nombrarlo porque renunció a él (?)

.

**Siguiente Canción:** Could This Be Love - Gugudan

.

4 de Diciembre 2019


	14. Could This Be Love

_._

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo capitulo._

_¡Gracias a los reviews de:_

Zara - karen Agreste - Tecupi - Arashi Shinomori

_._

_Palabras: 384_

* * *

_«Como en una mágica ilusión, si esto es un sueño o no, no puedo despertar»_

**Desafío Musical**

**11 de 20**

**«Could This Be Love»**

Todo a su alrededor giraba con ella.

Siempre fue una chica soñadora y romántica. Tenía de donde tomar eso, ¿verdad? Sus padres eran tan románticos y cariñosos entre sí, que ella creció con la ilusión de conseguir un amor tan duradero y feliz como el de ellos.

¡Ella estaba segura de que algún día lo conseguiría!

Y sí bien la ilusión de tener un romance así le llegó por primera vez a los trece años, y le dijo adiós a los catorce, no perdió la fe, tratando de fijar su vista en otros lados, buscando aquella felicidad que ella anhelaba… Curiosamente esa ilusión renació de las cenizas que creyó apagar a los catorce cuando con dieciséis años, Adrien Agreste se presentó ante ella y le pidió ser su pareja.

Desde ese día, sentía que caminaba sobre nubes de algodón que la elevaban al infinito. ¿Realmente aquello había pasado? Le costaba mucho ver al chico junto a ella, saliendo juntos, compartiendo en familia con sus padres, porque tenía miedo de descubrir que era un sueño, porque no podía serlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Adrien con una sonrisa mientras caminaban de la mano por las noches parisinas, era la única posibilidad de que ambos compartieran un momento a solas sin que las fans del rubio los atosigaran.

—¿No sientes como si caminaras sobre nubes? —ante aquella pregunta, el rubio se detuvo—. Quiero decir —algo nerviosa se soltó de su novio para tratar de ponerle palabras a sus sentimientos—, desde que estamos juntos, ¿no sienten las cosas extrañas? Por ejemplo, a veces me pongo a contar los segundos que pasan, en otras ocasiones, no puedo dormir porque robas completamente mis pensamientos… —Adrien agradeció completamente que estuviera de noche porque sentía sus mejillas muy cálidas—. ¿Esto es realmente ser correspondido? ¿Esto es amor de verdad? —el joven se paró frente a su novia y colocó ambas manos en los hombros femeninos— ¿Adrien?

—Claro que es amor verdadero, porque me siento exactamente igual que tú —se acercó más a ella para abrazarla—. Yo también me siento como si flotara en nubes porque nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

.

**Siguiente Canción:** Rainbow - Gugudan

.

5 de Diciembre 2019


	15. Rainbow

_._

_Un nuevo día, un nuevo capitulo._

_¡Gracias a los reviews de:_

Zara - laurenImprincess - karen Agreste - princessqueen

_._

_Palabras: 499_

* * *

_«Con mis manos vamos a colorear el pequeño mundo»_

**Desafío Musical**

**11 de 20**

**«Rainbow»**

Aquel día era de esos que Adrien quería pasar oculto bajo la manta de su cama y no despertarse hasta el siguiente amanecer, porque mientras escribía el mensaje de felicitaciones a su tía Amelie por su cumpleaños no podía dejar de pensar en su madre y las lágrimas terminaron sobre sus manos. Sabía que no debía llorar, que, si su padre lo viera así, tendría problemas, pero realmente en ese momento, no le importaba en lo más absoluto.

Quizás, sería buena idea escaparse por la ventana e ir a ver a su princesa. ¿Estaría ocupada?

Estaba pensando en las alternativas que tenía, cuando un golpe a la puerta lo desconcentró, nuevamente el toque a la puerta como si fuera una especie de código lo confundió, Nathalie solía entrar después del primer golpe a la puerta. Cuando nuevamente el golpe se escuchó, se levantó a abrir la puerta y se sorprendió cuando se encontró con los ojos celestes de su novia que, con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, le mostró una cesta con varias telas.

—¿Marinette? —preguntó confundido y sorprendido a la vez. Confundido porque no la esperaba, sorprendido de que estuviera dentro de la mansión de forma normal y no por la ventana.

—Convencí a Nathalie de que me dejé pasar —se acercó a él como si tratar de susurrarle—. Tu padre no sabe —y ante aquello, sus sentidos se encendieron tan rápido que la hizo ingresar antes de que notaran su presencia.

—¿Qué tramas? —preguntó, mientras Marinette retrocedía, sin mirar atrás, ladeando su sonrisa.

—En un día tan gris —le mostró los distintos pedazos de telas y los tiró hacia el aire—. Vine a traerle un poco de color —tomó un color al azar del suelo y se lo mostró—. Azul —se lo apoyó contra su cabello— como mi cabello al sol —tomó un verde—. ¡Como tus hermosos ojos! —comentó, agitándolo frente a él, lo lanzó al aire de nuevo y tomó uno amarillo que se lo puso en su cabeza como si fuera un pañuelo— ¿Amarillo como tus cabellos? —miró todos los retazos en el suelo para tomar uno oscuro— ¿Negro como Plagg? —y ante aquella mención el rubio empezó a reírse de tal forma que parecía que le faltaría el aire en cualquier momento.

—No fue gracioso, Marinette —dijo el Kwami flotando a su lado.

—¿Qué tal rojo corazón? —mostrando ahora un pedazo de tela roja— ¿Qué tal Lil…? —tomó el retazo de tela color lila y lo hizo un bollo, para tirarlo por encima de su hombro—. Este color no. Está vetado —en vez de calmar a Adrien, solo lo hacía reír más y más. Se detuvo cuando observó como el rubio se enjuagaba sus ojos de las lágrimas de felicidad acercándose a ella— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Claro que sí —la abrazó, descansando el mentón sobre su cabeza—. Pintaste mi mundo de Arcoíris.

* * *

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

.

**Siguiente Canción:** A thousand years - Christina Perri

**Extra 4: **Por Favor - Humbe

.

6 de Diciembre 2019


	16. A Thousand Years

_Haré una maratón de drabbles, porque se me antojó terminar con esto luego xDDD_

_1 de 7_

* * *

_Palabras: 498_

* * *

_«_Cómo puedo amar cuando tengo miedo? Pero viendo que estás solo todas mis dudas desaparecen_»_

**Desafío Musical**

**13 de 20**

**«A Thousand Years»**

Marinette sintió que fue golpeada por un rayo cuando aquel oscuro paraguas se cerró con ella dentro. La risa de, quien veía como alguien igual a su archienemiga, provocó que algo despertara por primera vez en su interior.

_El amor._

Y aunque ella misma miles de veces había hecho planes rebuscados para confesar sus sentimientos, se auto boicoteaba cuando era Adrien el que daba el paso hacia ella esperando que le dijera algo. Con el tiempo empezó a preguntarse si aquellos comportamientos de Adrien, al inicio de su amistad, eran señales de que no le era indiferente y ella, por miedo, no las supo ver.

Porque era la contradicción con patas. Quería ser amada, pero tenía miedo de aquella acción y justamente por eso mismo, que ni siquiera fue capaz de aceptar los sentimientos de Luka. Aunque admiraba su valor para recordarle siempre que él estaba para ella.

Un tiempo después y tomándole el ritmo a su nueva vida de guardiana, superheroina solitaria y asistente de moda, volvió a encontrarse con Adrien, entre un café y risas de recuerdos de antaño escuchó algo que la hizo sentir extraña.

«¿Quieres saber algo curioso? le había dicho el rubio, ladeando la sonrisa. Tan curiosa como ella sola, afirmó «Creo que, en algún momento de mi vida, tuve sentimientos por ti. Loco, ¿no?» Ella no había podido articular palabra «Quizás, si tú no hubieses estado con Luka, hubiera salido contigo y no con Kagami… y mi historia no sería tan caótica» Cuando mencionó a su antigua amiga, se sintió incómoda «Ella y yo terminamos hace varios meses… Y aunque terminamos amistosamente, no lo fueron nuestros padres… Así que por eso volví a París, lejos de todos» Ella lo miró fijamente, sintiendo que su corazón se estrujaba en el medio de su pecho. ¿Qué eran esos sentimientos que querían despertar? «Bueno, creo que es hora de que me ponga en marcha» al verlo poner de pie, atolondrada como siempre buscó su agenda para entregarle su numero de teléfono.

—Es mi número de teléfono, si es que vas a estar solo en París —con una sonrisa, Adrien tomó la nota—, puedes llamarme cuando quieras hablar con alguien.

—Gracias, Marinette —respondió, guardando el papel—. Espero que a Luka no le importe.

—¿Y por qué debería importarle? —preguntó confundida.

—¿No estaban comprometidos? —aquello hizo que la chica retrocediera un paso confundida, pero con la seguridad que había ganado con los años, se volvió a acercar a él.

—Nunca salí con Luka, Adrien —respondió—. Siempre fui muy cobarde para el amor, sin embargo, he esperado por alguien casi mil años.

Adrien no dijo nada, pero algo en la mirada de la chica le indicó que, por esa tonta creencia de él, habían esperado demasiado por lo que les correspondía a ambos.

¿Dejarían finalmente sus inseguridades? Solo el tiempo lo sabía.

* * *

.

* * *

Volveré con: Everything de Arashi

.

Aquatic

.

8 de diciembre de 2019


	17. Everything

_._

_Maratón 2 de 7_

* * *

_Palabras: 239_

* * *

_«Quiero seguir adelante creyendo en el mañana. Correr y estira el brazo hacia mi sueño»_

**Desafío Musical**

**14 de 20**

**«Everything»**

Las nubes de lluvia amenazaban París, como si reflejaran la tormenta interna que una joven sentía en su interior. Debía dejar París y todo lo que conllevaba eso. ¿Podría hacerlo? Era un viaje del que no podía huir, lo necesitaba para crecer ella misma y poder aclarar sus dudas e inseguridades.

Pero, no quería dejarlo solo…

Aunque Adrien la había felicitado y abrazado eufórico por la buena noticia de su beca, sabía que, en un rinconcito de su ser, tenía miedo de volver a quedar solo, no lo estaría, pero su ausencia le sería muy notoria.

¿Qué debía hacer?

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza las ventanas de su habitación, se abrazó a un cojin con fuerza, tratando de calmar sus pensamientos. Su maleta estaba lista y si el sol brillaba al día siguiente se iría, dejaría todo atrás llevándose únicamente los bellos recuerdos con cada uno de sus amigos, los bellos recuerdos con Chat Noir, los recuerdos con Adrien.

Apretó el cojín con más fuerza tratando de dormir, por una vez en su vida, tenía que elegir lo que era mejor para ella… Su corazón y su mente por primera vez tenían el mismo objetivo. Alcanzar su sueño sin arrepentirse de nada.

Ni de lo que dejó atrás ni lo que la esperaba al final de esa cuesta.

* * *

.

* * *

Volveré con: Another Day - Punch

.

Aquatic

.

8 de diciembre de 2019


	18. Another Day

_._

_Maratón 3 de 7_

* * *

_Palabras: 345_

* * *

_«Cuando te vuelva a ver te diré... lo mucho que te amo. »_

**Desafío Musical**

**15 de 20**

**«Another Days»**

Otro día igual…

Nuevamente despertaba con dolor de cabeza, los recuerdos vividos con ella, su sonrisa, el tacto sobre su cabello, todo volvía a él cada mañana al abrir los ojos. Y le dolía pensar que lo acompañarían hasta que los volviera a cerrar al final del día.

Se sentía cansado, como si su presencia que aún habitaba en su corazón le quitara segundos de vida. ¿Por qué la extrañaba tanto? ¿Por qué el amor había sido así de cruel con ellos?

Anhelaba tanto volver a verla que recurría a los bellos recuerdos que tenían para poder sobrevivir a su ausencia.

—Marinette —susurró, perdido en la mirada amable de la mencionada—, te extraño tanto…

Sin poder evitarlo, se puso a llorar cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Sentía que la vida se le escapaba de los manos con cada sollozo, hasta que sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban, no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber quien era. Ella era parte de lo que le quedaba, la única que entendía su dolor.

—No llores, papá —le pidió la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos tan celestes como los de su madre—, ya verás que en algún punto volverán a reunirse y ya no se separarán más. Confía en mí —y aunque trataba de mostrar endereza por sus hermanos más chicos que no entendían aun lo que había sucedido, ella también se sentía devastada.

Adrien aspiró profundo y se separó de su hija mayor, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Tienes razón, por el momento no puedo estar con ella, porque ustedes me necesitan —le sonrió—. Y cuando la vuelva a ver, cuando la vuelva a tener frente a mí, le diré cuanto la amo y que nunca dejé de hacerlo…

Emma lo volvió a abrazar con fuerza. Amaba a sus padres, pero esperaba que esa reunión de sus padres tardara mucho en ocurrir. Los tres necesitaban a su padre más que a nada.

* * *

.

* * *

Volveré con: Because I'm Stupid - SS501

.

Aquatic

.

8 de diciembre de 2019


	19. Because I'm Stupid

_._

_Maratón 4 de 7_

* * *

_Palabras: 172_

* * *

_«Amarte es como tener una herida...»_

**Desafío Musical**

**16 de 20**

**«Because I'm Stupid »**

Adrien suspiró cuando llegó a su casa después de tener una nueva lucha contra un akuma.

Se sentía un estúpido porque mientras estaba intentando olvidar a Ladybug, mientras intentaba tener algo real en su vida diaria con su amiga Kagami… La sonrisa de la heroína seguía removiendo todo en él.

Y lo peor de eso, era que estaba más que consciente que ella amaba a alguien más, que nunca lo vería a él y si existiera la más remota posibilidad de que le hiciera caso algún día, sería en un futuro muy lejano porque según ella una relación entre ambos podría ser catastrófica.

No entendía, pero dolía y verla cada vez que Hawk Moth atacaba no había nada fácil su intención de avanzar. Porque el pinchazo en su corazón le recordaba que a ella era en verdad a quien amaba.

Se estaba volviendo todo muy difícil y él, era tan estúpido, que probable que nunca pudiera superarla.

* * *

.

* * *

Volveré con: What Should I Do - Ji Sun

.

Aquatic

.

8 de diciembre de 2019


	20. What should I Do?

_._

_Maratón 5 de 7_

* * *

_Palabras: 442_

* * *

_«El amor que encuentro contigo, no lo encontraré en ningún otro sitio»_

**Desafío Musical**

**17 de 20**

**«What Should I Do?»**

Ambos se miraron fijamente durante un par de segundos, sabían que todo había cambiado entre ellos, pero por alguna extraña razón parecía que no.

Él la saludo y aunque pensaba encontrarse con una respuesta hostil de parte de quien estaba a punto de dejar de ser su esposa, solo la vio suspirar y notó casi inmediatamente como sus ojos celestes se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Marinette? —susurró, tratando de acercarse a ella, pero ella retrocedió.

—¿Está bien hacer esto? —le preguntó, llevando las manos a su cabeza—. ¿De verdad dejaremos esto así? ¿Dejaremos que la gente que nos quería separado gane? —las preguntas sorprendieron al rubio que no supo que responder— ¿Estás bien con esta situación? ¿Quieres realmente que firme esos papeles? —y cuando elevó la mirada para observar los ojos verdes de su -aun- esposo, pudo ver las mismas dudas que ella.

—¿Tú aun…? —pero no pudo terminar de formular la pregunta producto del nudo que se le formó en la garganta. Él pensó que ella ya no lo amaba como antes, por eso había decidido llevar a cabo ese trámite. ¿Por qué ahora parecía no querer separarse de él?

—¡Claro que aún te amo! —dijo ella, quitando toda la inseguridad de su ser, para mostrar la mujer que era ahora y encabezaba grandes campañas de moda. Mismas que lo habían llevado a ambos a esta situación— Eres tú el que lo duda, por eso estamos aquí o ¿no?

—Marinette… —susurró, pero ella no dijo nada más, se alejó de él para entrar a la oficina de sus abogados. Su mano fue más rápida que él, deteniéndola del abrigo blanco que lucía con elegancia.

—¿Adrien? —preguntó confundida.

—No quiero —susurró, cuando la de ojos azules volvió a preguntar qué dijo, apretó el puño izquierdo con fuerza para elevar la voz—. No quiero dejarte ir, yo solo pensé que tú…

Marinette suspiró, se soltó del agarre, limpiándose con su mano un par de lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos sin permiso.

—¿Llegamos a esto porque pensaste que yo lo quería? —ante la afirmación del rubio. Marinette dejó caer los hombros y su pose rígida con ellos—. ¡Por todos los cielos Adrien! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo?! ¡Yo era la que pensaba que ya te habías aburrido de verme siempre viajando! —llevó la mano a su frente y sin poder evitarlo se puso a reír. Él se le unió rápidamente a la risa.

—¿Qué hacemos, Bugaboo? —preguntó. Ella lo miró y ladeó la sonrisa.

—Larguémonos de aquí…

* * *

.

* * *

Volveré con: Remember Me - Gummy

.

Aquatic

.

8 de diciembre de 2019


	21. Remember me

_._

_Maratón 6 de 7_

* * *

_Palabras: 363_

* * *

_«Recuerda que yo… solo te amaba a ti»_

**Desafío Musical**

**18 de 20**

**«Remember me»**

Adrien llegó hasta la plaza con un libro con una enorme sonrisa y se acercó a la mujer de larga cabellera azul que lo esperaba ansiosa, ésta, algo nerviosa, elevó la mano para saludarlo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó el rubio sentándose junto a ella.

—Muy bien —dijo, con ambas manos sobre su regazo—. Como verás, mis padres me dejaron cruzar la calle sola para poder juntarme contigo.

—Eso me hace muy feliz —y tras eso, le entregó un libro—. Hoy te traje un nuevo libro para que leas. ¿Te gustó el último que te traje?

Marinette asintió con la cabeza observando el nuevo libro que el joven le entregó.

—¡Me encantó! No soy mucho de chicas mágicas, pero pensar que hay superhéroes en París debe ser maravilloso. ¿No piensas publicar estas historias? ¡Serías famoso! — Notó como Adrien perdía la sonrisa y se disculpó rápidamente—. ¡Perdón! ¿Te recordé a tu novia? —él afirmó—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad —le tomó las manos para confortarlo.

—No te preocupes —dijo, aspirando profundamente—. Yo sé que, en algún momento, algún día, volveré a ver en su mirada el amor que antes siempre me demostrara…

—¡Yo sé que lo lograrás! —afirmó la chica empuñando ambas manos frente a ella— ¡Yo confió en ti, Adrien!

El chico rio de verdad al verla hacer ese gesto, llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de Marinette y la acercó a él para abrazarla, ella no se quejó, algo había en ese hombre que la hacia sentir segura. Correspondió el abrazo acomodándose en el hombro masculino.

—Yo sé… que un día me recordará… —susurró el rubio—. Y con ello, cuanto la amaba.

—¡Ten fe, Adrien! —le respondió— Su historia es muy bonita… no puede terminar así.

Él se separó de ella y la observó, le dolía tanto que no lo recordará… pero tenía que ser fuerte. ¡Confiar en que su amor lograría llegar hasta la Marinette que amaba y estaba perdida en su mente y la traería de regreso a él!

—¡Gracias, Marinette! —dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

* * *

.

* * *

Volveré con: Stay - Jang Keun Suk

.

Aquatic

.

8 de diciembre de 2019


	22. Stay

_._

_Maratón 7 de 7_

* * *

_Palabras: 261_

* * *

_«Si tuviera que pedir un deseo… sería volver a aquellos tiempos.»_

**Desafío Musical**

**19 de 20**

**«Stay»**

Él creía que, porque lo hizo esperar por mucho tiempo, ella siempre estaría esperándolo, pero se olvidó que ella también espero por mucho tiempo a que la mirara.

Él creería que ella estaría siempre en el mismo lugar, en ese mismo lugar donde él también debía estar y nunca llegaba a tiempo.

Pero ¿Qué podría hacer?

Él no quería fallarle, pero lo seguía haciendo una y otra vez.

Y ella se cansó.

Una vez llegó al departamento y ya no la encontró dormida sobre la mesa o en el sillón, simplemente no estaba aquí.

Dejándole una simple caja llena de fotografías, felicitándolo por su aniversario, ella se despidió.

Lo amaba, pero ya no podía seguir así. Y lo peor es que, aunque quisiera salir corriendo detrás de ella, estaba apernado a ese lugar por orden de la empresa, por orden de su padre que aun no lo dejaba ser feliz con ella.

Si pudiera tener los Miraculous de Ladybug y de Chat Noir en su poder, pediría sin duda volver a esos tiempos en París donde ambos podían estar juntos… Pero hasta eso se había llevado Marinette en su partida: Los Miraculous y la poca humanidad que le quedaba.

* * *

.

* * *

**Fin de la maratón**.

Falta una canción: Whitesnake - All I Want All I Need

Y un extra que debo desde antes de esta maratón ;)

El lunes lo tendrán.

.

Aquatic

.

8 de diciembre de 2019


	23. All I Want All I Need

_._

_¡Y voy a terminar el fic con algo bonito!_

_¡Gracias por acompañarme!_

* * *

_Palabras: 230_

* * *

_«_ Me doy cuenta que todo el amor que siento es verdadero y todo lo que hemos pasado vale la pena para estar contigo_»_

**Desafío Musical**

**20 de 20**

**«All I Want All I Need»**

Adrien sabía perfectamente que Marinette podría pasar de la persona más segura del mundo a tener una crisis existencial en un par de segundos.

Es por eso que ya tenía un discurso aprendido para esas ocasiones. Se sentaba a su lado, la rodeaba con sus brazos y le susurraba cosas bonitas como: que era la persona más confiable que conocía, que la amaba y que siempre estaría para apoyarla y cuidarla, aun si era de ella misma.

Marinette no creía ser merecedora de su amor, pero el rubio sabía también que él era el que se sentía a veces inferior porque recibía demasiado amor de ella y es por eso que la cuidaba tanto.

Ninguno de los dos quería perderse, haciendo que ambos vivieran en dependencia emocional del otro para calmar las voces de su mente.

Cuando el abrazo terminaba y volvía a mirarlo con una sonrisa brillante, le dejaba en claro que ya era de nuevo ella, dispuesta a tragarse el mundo si fuera necesario.

Ambos eran todo lo que querían y necesitaban para enfrentar todo el reto que era la vida. Y si se tenían a ambos, sabían que todo lo podrían lograr.

* * *

.

* * *

_Terminé completo el desafio con las 20 canciones que me salieron en aletorio y que me dieron en twitter._

_Me falta dos extras que los estaré subiendo esta semana._

_El fin de Angel y Demonio es un fic conjunto que no depende solo de mí, porque las ideas para ese fic me la dan y yo la escribo. Así que probablemente salga después del capitulo 1 de C'est Ma Vie._

_¡Nos vemos!_

.

Aquatic

.

8 de diciembre de 2019


	24. Extra IV: Por Favor

_._

_¡Y ahora solo falta un extra!_

_¡Dedicado en especial a _Heavenly1108 que me dio la canción!

.

¡Gracias a todos por pasar por mis fics!

Recuerden que ya inicie con la segunda parte de C'est La Vie para que pasen a verla ;)

.

* * *

_Palabras: 385_

* * *

_«Dime que soy lo que esperabas del amor»_

**Desafío Musical**

**Extra 4**

**«Por favor»**

Cuando las cosas esperadas suceden después de un buen tiempo, suelen volverte un poco inseguro de todo. ¿Habrá valido la pena la espera? ¿Será la otra persona lo que esperabas? ¿Serás tú, lo que la otra persona esperaba?

Adrien no tenía dudas de que había valido cada segundo la espera por tener a su Lady entre sus brazos, haberla encontrado en Marinette en un principio lo sorprendió, pero no de mala forma. Al contrario, se sintió bastante sorprendido de como la chica había logrado engañarlo todas las veces que había sospechado de ella…

Sí, estuvo a punto de descubrirla varias veces, pero algo lo despistaba completamente.

Él era feliz. Pero la reacción de ella al descubrir que él era Chat Noir no se vio bien en un inicio, pudo ver la preocupación y el miedo ante la revelación. ¿Sería que no era lo que esperaba? ¿Será que efectivamente no se imaginaba a Adrien Agreste tras la máscara oscura?

Fueron días bastantes difíciles, tenía miedo a preguntar, pero el ambiente estaba tan incomodo ante ellos que recordó algo que Fu les había dicho una vez en la última vez que lo vieron consciente de sus elecciones.

_Los había elegido por una razón y debían mantenerse unidos._

Y confiando en ese designio de su mentor, decidió hablar con Marinette de una vez por todas, yendo directo al grano.

—¿Es que no soy lo que esperabas? —la pregunta la confundió tanto que la vio dar un pequeño brinco por sus palabras.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, quiero saber si no soy lo que esperabas, que, si ser ese chico tras la máscara afectó lo que sientes, por favor, no puedo más con la incertidumbre.

Marinette solo se acercó a él y lo tomó del rostro. Sin previo aviso, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

—Eres todo lo que esperaba, solo que no puedo creer la suerte que he tenido. Estoy algo abrumada por la noticia aún.

Aquellas palabras fueron un bálsamo para él y cuando las inseguridades lo invadían, simplemente volví a preguntar.

—¿Soy lo que esperabas del amor?

Ella escuchaba esa pregunta, se reía y con un beso le dejaba en claro lo que sentía.

—Eres todo lo que esperaba del amor y más.

* * *

.

* * *

.

¡Gracias por hacer que este fic pasara los 120 reviews!

Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme en cada locura ;)

.

Aquatic

.

20 de Diciembre de 2019


	25. Extra 5: Dance Like Nobody Watching

_._

_Y con este finalizamos este especial de Musica y letras... _

.

¡Gracias a todos por pasar por mis fics!

.

* * *

_Palabras: 468_

* * *

_«Está bien ser uno mismo, solo deja que todo salga»_

**Desafío Musical**

**Extra 5**

**«Dance like Nobody's watching»**

* * *

Estresada era una palabra que a Marinette le quedaba muy chica, exámenes, presentaciones, prueba de vestuario y entrenamiento con los Kwamis. Si a eso le tenía que sumar que era Ladybug y estaba de novia con el chico que todo el mundo quisiera, pues… Sería normal querer mantenerse bajo las sábanas y no querer despertar, ¿no?

Hoy era de esos días en los que más cansada estaba anímicamente, así que decidió poner un poco de música para animarse, pasó por las canciones de Jagged Stone y luego, se reprodujo la última canción de Clara Ruiseñor. Se paró firmemente en el centro de su habitación y empezó a interpretar la canción como si fuera la mismísima Clara. Saltando por todas partes, mandando a volar los miles de papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio, trató de imitar todos los movimientos de la canción que de alguna manera la liberaba.

¿_No iba a serle daño dejarse llevar por el momento? _¡Claro que no!

Así que cantó y disfrutó cada una de las estrofas de la canción hasta que ésta terminó, curiosamente fue como un bálsamo para todo su malestar, porque se sentía más liviana después de gastar esa energía que no sabía que aún reservaba.

Observó todo a su alrededor mientras sonaba otra canción más lenta de Clara y empezó a reírse por el desmadre que había hecho.

Tikki que la observaba también se río con ella mientras al ayudaba a acomodar la lluvia de papeles desparramados por todo el lugar.

—¿Quieres ayuda? —la voz masculina hizo que las hojas que Marinette tenía en sus brazos volvieran a volar por los aires buscando al chico que, apoyado con ambos codos en el suelo de la habitación, sostenía su cabeza con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Desde cuándo estas ahí? —preguntó con un leve temblor en su mentón.

—Desde que inició el show… Y realmente te tomaste a pecho la letra de la canción, porque bailaste como si nadie te estuviera viendo y ni notaste mi presencia. Me hiere —comentó moviendo sutilmente la cabeza hacia la izquierda—, pero a la vez me encanta —ladeó de la cabeza— ¡Conocí otra Marinette! —exclamó cerrando los ojos—. Y esta versión liberada, me gustó mucho.

Marinette no supo que decir de los avergonzada que estaba, más que tomar un cojín y lanzárselo en la cara a su novio, pero él, simplemente, se rio tomándolo en el aire.

La música seguía sonando en la habitación, así que Adrien, con emoción, se acercó a ella para tomarla de la mano y hacer que baile con él, por toda la habitación.

—¿Qué haces?

—Se ve divertido dejarse llevar por la música —contestó. Marinette solo sonrió y se dejó guiar con Adrien al ritmo de la música.

Solo eran ellos dos y un montón de melodías desencadenadas.

* * *

.

* * *

Y Ahora sí, este es el final completo de este fic... Y como no podía faltar, he usado el titulo del libro para completar la historia.

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído esto :)

La canción es de Laura Marano, por eso puse que era de Clara Ruiseñor ;)

.

Nos estamos viendo en otros proyectos o/

.

Aquatic~

.

21 de Diciembre 2019

.


End file.
